Sirenoman
Sirenoman (Tritonman en España y Mermaid Man en inglés) es un personaje secundario en Bob Esponja. Es un superhéroe viejo. Va vestido con un sujetador cáscara púrpura, una máscara de estrellas de mar mismas zapatillas de color rosa, una camiseta de color naranja y lleva pantalón negro. Su pelo es blanco. Su estatura es similar a Heffer de la serie animada "de la vida moderna de Rocko, que podría estar relacionado ", que Stephen Hillenburg participó en la serie. El lugar común de Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe es el antiguo "Bancos de Shady." Perfil Mermaid Man es un semi-retirado superhéroe. Él es expresado por Oscar El actor Ernest Borgnine (en la serie). Mermaid Man es un semi-retirado de superhéroes que ha envejecido bien pasado su mejor momento. Su traje en su mayoría se asemeja a la vestimenta de los cómics héroe Aquaman, con la adición de una máscara con forma de estrella, una concha de vieira del sujetador, y un par de pantuflas de peluche. bajo el agua guarida hombre sirena y el método de lucha contra la delincuencia es una parodia de Batman, y su "invisible barco-Mobile" es una parodia de la Batimóvil y Wonder Woman's jet invisible. No se sabe cómo se puede vivir en Fondo de Bikini, como él, junto con Chico Percebe, son los únicos personajes humanoides verdad en la serie (aunque podría ser la Atlántida o de otro tipo super potencia-). Él tiene una obsesión con la palabra "mal", y es a menudo visto corriendo frenéticamente gritando esa palabra. Al igual que los héroes que se basa en, Mermaid Man también tiene un compañero, Chico Percebe, a quien trata como a un niño, aunque Chico Percebe es de sesenta y ocho años. Mermaid Man parece estar en las etapas avanzadas de la senilidad, olvidando muchas veces lo que estaba hablando, o qué estaba haciendo. Esto no es un problema para Bob Esponja y Patricio Estrella, que adoran incondicionalmente los dos héroes y logró persuadirlos de su retiro y regresar a la televisión. Bob Esponja ha aparecido con ellos en ocho cortos diferentes - lo que involucraba un supervillano, una supergadget, o alguna combinación de los dos. En un episodio, y Patrick hizo una película sobre los héroes. Mermaid Man ha Némesis varias que luchó mucho tiempo atrás. Suciedad burbuja, una burbuja sucia sin dientes. Manta Raya, un humanoide con una raya con temas de vestuario que hace las cosas mal y se congeló en el Mermalair. Atómica platija, un pez que puede disparar explosiones nucleares de su boca. La polilla, una polilla humanoide que roba la luz, es otro de los enemigos del hombre sirena y, según él, ha sido la búsqueda de la Polilla de 57 años. Mermaid Man disfruta viendo televisión y jugando a las damas con Chico Percebe. Come casi cualquier cosa. Sus comidas favoritas son pan de carne, puré de patatas, brocoli, Empanadas Krabby y helados. Según Mermaid Man, sus poderes están en su traje. Él usa habilidades similares a Aquaman, tales como: invocar y controlar a las criaturas del mar, la natación de alta velocidad (usado para crear un efecto llamada la furia de hidromasaje), bolas de agua, y la capacidad de sobrevivir bajo el agua. Mientras Mermaid Man conserva todas estas habilidades, no son tan poderosos como lo fueron en su mejor momento. Además, ha Mermaid Man Super telescópica de visión de acuerdo a una escena de corte de los storyboards de Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe V. Además de esto, sus cazas cinturón de una amplia gama de diversas armas, más comúnmente visto como una especie de haz o rayo. El único que se menciona en el programa es el pequeño rayo, lo que reduce las cosas, así como el rayo invertir grandes apodado "Wumbo" de Patricio. Su cinturón feaures otras potencias como el botón de construcción de la obliteración, la Cam Chin, y varios haces radioactivos que producen extrañas mutaciones y efectos diferentes interpretaciones del mismo, como haciendo que las capturas de repente el fuego, dar la vuelta completamente, o para cortar en medio con unas tijeras. Ellos son sólo una breve muestra, todos los que afligen a Calamardo. Como versión mas Joven Hay algunos episodios donde aparece más Joven ese modelo se a considerado el mas cercano a Aquaman esta más fuerte y con grandes músculos. también fue considerado como un Alter EgoSegun lo visto en Volver al pasado como el episodio Volver al pasado donde el se encuentra con su versión joven el vio se queda atrapado con los Jovenes que envejecen hoy en día y sus cuerpos fueron enterrados en el sandwich de Mantanepolis Cinturón Cinturón de Sirenoman es un cinturón que rodea Mermaid Man's cintura. En el episodio: Mermaid Man and Bancle Boy IV, Bob Esponja agarra el cinturón y se contrae toda la ciudad de Fondo de Bikini por accidente, que se inició con Calamardo. También redujo personajes como: Sandy, Patricio, Bob Madre, Padre Bob, Nancy, Sra.Puff,y otros Personajes diversos. También tiene otras funciones como se ve en otros episodios en que las perillas y botones están por todas partes. Cuando la 'M' se dio la vuelta, al parecer, cambia la función de Jumbo a 'Wumbo! La acusación fue hecha por Patricio Estrella , aunque no es cierto de ninguna manera porque todavía le encogido. Mermaidman usa el cinturón por todas partes cuando con Chico Percebe. Relación con Otros Personajes Amigos *Bob Esponja (a veces) *Patricio (a veces) *Chico Percebe *Manta RayaSegun lo visto en Jugar al tejo *CalamardoSegun lo visto en Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Don Cangrejo *Arenita Enemigos *ReflectoSegún lo visto en Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Manta Raya *Burbuja Sucia *Bob EsponjaSegún lo visto en Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Segun lo visto en Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IVSegun lo visto en Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *PatricioSegún lo visto en Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Segun lo visto en Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IVSegun lo visto en Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *SirenomanSegun lo visto en Volver al pasado *Alga Cosa *PlanktonSegun lo visto en Mermaid Man Vs. SpongeBob *Hermanos Dirty *La liga M.A.L. *La polilla Club de Chicos Malos para Villanos: *La babosa siniestra *Cangrejo Gigante *Lenguado atómico *LangostinoSegun lo visto en Bob Esponja Y La Batalla De Fondo De Bikini Apariciones Primera Temporada *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy' *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II' Segunda Temporada *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III' Tercera Temporada *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV' *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V' Películas *'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Visto en un poster)' *'Bob Esponja: Un Héroe Fuera del Agua (Visto en un poster)' Cuarta Temporada *'Have You Seen This Snail? (Visto en la caja de pádel)' *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI:The Motion Picture' Quinta Temporada *'Night Light' *'Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob' Sexta Temporada *'The Card (Cameo)' *'Ditchin'' *'Shuffleboarding' *'Toy Store of Doom' (Visto como un juguete) Séptima Temporada *'SpongeBob's Last Stand (Cameo)' *'Back to The Past' *'The Bad Guy Club for Villains' *'The Cent of Money' (Visto en un imán) Octava Temporada *'Mermaid Man Begins' *'Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!' Novena Temporada *'Patrick-Man!' (Cameo) *'SpongeBob LongPants' (Visto en pósters y carteleras de una película) *'Mall Girl Pearl' (Cameo) *'Snail Mail' (Visto en una revista) Décima Temporada *'Mermaid Pants' (Visto en una revista) *'Plankton Gets the Boot' (Visto como un juguete) *'Trident Trouble' (Visto en una revista) Undécima Temporada *'Man Ray Returns' *'The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom' (Como un disfraz) *'Bunny Hunt' (Visto en los comics) *'Squid Noir' (Visto como una figura de acción) *'Drive Happy' (Visto como una figura) *'Bottle Burglars' (Visto en una revista) *'Call the Cops' (Visto en una revista) *'Appointment TV' (Visto en un cartel) Duodécima Temporada *'The Krusty Slammer' (Cameo) *'Swamp Mates' *'SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout' (Como un juguete) Galería File:299px-Mmann.jpg File:BBB_und_MJFM_umgestaltet.jpg File:180px-Mermaidman2.jpg File:180px-Mmbb_young.jpg File:180px-Unite.jpg File:300px-MermaidMan.jpg File:200px-117a_Meerjungfraumann-Blaubarschbube.jpg|thumb|el y Chico Percebe Referencias Curiosidades -Siroman tiene caspa ar:عريس البحر de:Meerjungfraumann en:Mermaid Man fr:Homme Sirène hu:Erőberő id:Mermaid Man nl:Meerminman pl:Syrenaman pt-br:Homem Sereia ru:Морской Супермен zh-tw:海超人 Category:Personajes Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Superheroes Category:SirenoMan y El Chico Percebe